Parent
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Parent
1. Chapter 1

Parent

Malam hari di sebuah rumah besar dekat dermaga, seorang cowok duduk di balkoni kamar nya. Sejenak ia memandang ke bawah, lalu tanpa peduli ia menggerak kan mata ke arah lain. Angin malam menerpa wajah nya, meniup rambut nya. Meski dingin di rasanya, namun ia tidak ingin beranjak dari sana. Ia seakan mematung meski bisa bergerak.

Sama sekali tanpa ekspresi mata nya menatap lurus keluar. Sedikit-sedikit ia bergumam, seperti nya menyanyikan lagu tapi pelan sekali. Mungkin tak terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Sekilas ia tampak seperti raga yang tidak memiliki jiwa.

Sampai…

"Shun! Ngapain malem-malem duduk di balkon? Udah sendirian, bengong lagi!" kata Ikki yang tiba-tiba ada di sana.

"Ahh… niisan ! Emang nya gak boleh ?" jawab Shun.

"Kali aja lu mo bunuh diri, duduk-duduk di sini mana malem-malem. Sendirian lagi!" kata Ikki sambil melongok ke bawah.

"Bunuh diri buat apa ?"

"Kali aja, lu punya masalah sama June, karena patah hati terus pengen mati!"

"Nyumpahin ya ? Lagian, Shun bukan orang yang pesimis tauk!" jawab nya kesal.

"Ha…ha…ha… Nyangka doang, gak deh… becanda!"

"Berarti, kalo niisan di putusin sama neesan Esmeralda, niisan bakal bunuh karena patah hati gitu?" balas Shun.

"So pasti nggak lah! Lagian cewek mana bisa dia mutusin cowok cool and keren juga ganteng kayak niisan?"

"Huh! PeDe banget seh!" kata Shun sembari berlari ke tempat tidur nya lalu baca buku.

"Yah… buat orang kayak niisan sih itu bukan PeDe tapi bicara fakta!" kata Ikki lalu ikut duduk di kasur.

(Author : Hoeeekkk! Hoooeeekkk!)

"Percaya deh, percaya!" kata Shun innocent.

Ikki lalu memperhatikan adik nya, wajah nya tertutup buku yang sedang ia baca. Karena penasaran lalu ia tarik buku tersebut.

"Hyaaa! Dia pake kacamata! Kayak dah rabun aja!" kata Ikki ngetawain adek nya.

"Emang biasa nya kalo baca buku pake kok! Lagian ini kan kacamata baca, bukan kacamata rabun!"

"Oh… baru tau tuh! sejak kapan lu pake?"

"Baru seminggu yang lalu, makan nya niisan gak tau!" jawab Shun.

"Pasti gara-gara kebanyakan baca buku!" kata Ikki

"Iya, gara-gara kelewat rajin baca buku waktu mo UKK kemaren!" jawab Shun rada nyesel.

"Lagian udah segitu pinter nya, masih juga baca buku!"

Maklum, Shun ini paling pinter dari ke empat temen nya yang lain. Dikelas nya juga paling pinter.

(Author: Cerita nya…)

"Iiiihhh… udah balikin buku nya!" rengek Shun.

" '1001 Cara Merayu Cewek' " gumam Ikki saat dilihat nya halaman pertama buku tersebut sebelum ia balikin.

Cover nya disampul jadi gak keliatan judul nya. Lalu cepat-cepat Shun merebut kembali buku milik nya, lalu di lemparkan nya buku tersebut ke laci dan menukar nya dengan sebuah komik.

"Ha…ha…ha… Shun-Shun gak usah malu kalee! Baca aja, lu kan cowok. Wajar lah! Btw, emang siapa yang mo di rayu sih ?" goda Ikki.

"Ya June lah! Masa ya June dong!" jawab Shun gak peduli.

"Kali aja, lou mau 'S-E-L-I-N-G-K-U-H'! "

"Gak minat! Lagian rugi! Udah kenapa, mo tau aja sih lu!"

"Hehehe… ya udah cepet tidur sono, udah malem."

"Iya! Eh… niisan besok pengambilan raport."

"Hmm… nanti niisan yang ambilin." kata Ikki tersenyum.

Lalu Ikki pun meninggal kan kamar Shun dan mematikan lampu kamar Shun. Shun tidak langsung tidur, tiba-tiba ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh, selain sedih, perih, juga bingung. Namun seperti nya ia tak ingin perasaan aneh itu menggerogoti diri nya. Jadi dia lebih mengijinkan mimpi menghampiri tidur nya.

Sainto Seiya

Pagi hari nya, Shun berangkat lebih dulu ke sekolah dengan June dan sensei nya, Albiore. Albiore pergi untuk jadi wali nya June, yah… maklum lah dia kan ayah angkat nya.

"Shun, kata ayah, mau di amblin sekalian gak raport nya ?" tanya June.

"Haa ? Ahh… gak usah gua sama niisan Ikki aja. Bilang makasih sama sensei." tolak Shun halus.

"Ya udah, gua duluan ya… tuh ayah udah selesai!" kata June.

"Ya…" jawab Shun singkat.

Sambil tidak berhenti melirik jam tangan nya, Shun memperhati kan teman-teman nya yang datang bersama orangtua mereka masing-masing. Hanya ia dan Seiya yang tidak, tapi Seiya datang bersama kakak nya, Seika.

"Lu ambil raport sendiri cuy ?" tanya Seiya yang tau-tau duduk disamping Shun.

"Eh…ah… nggak, sama niisan Ikki kok!" jawab Shun.

"Trus, Ikki nya mana?" tanya Seiya clingak-clinguk.

"Ada perlu bentar ama bos nya, Kepala Perpustakaan Yamashita." jelas Shun.

Ikki sekarang bekerja sebagai Pustakawan sambil kuliah.

"Ooh… kalo dia gak dateng juga, ntar kakak gue aja yang gantiin."

"Pasti dateng kok, makasih ya sama neesan mu." jawab Shun tersenyum.

"O.K. deh! Lagian ni sekolah repot bener sih! Ngambil rapot aja mesti segala sama ortu ato wali!" kata Seiya kelewat kenceng.

Tiba-tiba Seiya dipelototin sama wali kelas nya dari jauh. Dan Seiya cuma nyengir-nyengir kuda, kayak gak ada dosa.

"Hmmm… semenjak kuliah Ikki jarang ama lu ya ? Eh… maaf kalo pertanyaan gua rada sensitif."

"Nggak kok, niisan selalu ada waktu buat gue. Iya nyantai!"

Tak lama kemudian Ikki pun datang… Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di sebelah Shun.

"Tuh kan, bener kata gue!" kata Shun

"Oy! Minggir sono! Hus…hus!" kata Ikki.

"Huuh! Dasar!" sungut Seiya.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang orangtua murid yang bertanya pada Shun dan Seiya.

"De, itu bapak nya ?" tanya seorang orangtua murid yang terlihat bingung sekaligus berdecak kagum, pada Shun. ^_^

"Iya… " jawab Shun, padahal bohong.

"Masih keliatan muda banget ya…"

"Hehehe… iya, mama saya juga, nih foto nya." kata Shun sambil memperlihat kan foto Esmeralda pada orangtua murid tersebut.

Wajah Ikki langsung keliatan kayak orang kesel, tapi dia cuma bisa pasrah aja di kerjain sama adik nya. Sementara itu Seiya malah ketawa-ketawa ngeliat apa yang dilakuin Shun.

"Pppfffttt… Hi…hi…hi…" tawa Seiya, and…

BUAAGGGHH…

"Aw… sakit bego!"

"Siapa suruh ketawain gua!" kata Ikki innocent.

Lalu nama Seiya pun di panggil, Seika langsung duduk di depan meja guru, sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan wali kelas Seiya dan tak lama kemudian pulang bersama Seiya. Satu per satu nama murid dipanggil. Akhir nya tiba juga giliran Shun.

"Ikki, kamu lagi yang ngambil raport Shun ?" tanya wali kelas Shun yang juga mantan wali kelas Ikki.

"Iya Fujisawa-sensei." jawab Ikki.

"Gak ada kritik kalo buat Shun sih, cuma saya perhatiin dia suka bengong sendiri di kelas. Mungkin dia punya masalah, lebih baik kamu sering ajak dia ngobrol biar dia bisa lebih terbuka dan mau sharing. Dia juara 1 lagi."

"Iya, Fujisawa-sensei. Terima Kasih."

"Sama-sama…"

"Permisi …"

"Iya… silahkan."

Ikki dan Shun lalu beranjak keluar. Dalam perjalanan pulang Ikki membicarakan apa yang tadi ia bicarakan dengan Fujisawa-sensei.

"Hebat kamu! Lagi-lagi juara satu, kamu mau hadiah apa ?" kata Ikki membuka percakapan mereka.

"Shun kan bukan anak kecil! Tapi boleh juga, nanti Shun pikir dulu minta apa!"

"Oh ya, tadi Fujisawa-sensei bilang kamu sering bengong kayak orang punya problem. Kalo lagi ada masalah cerita dong ke niisan jangan dipendem sendiri. Gua kan kakak lou!"

"Hmm…" jawab Shun.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi apa maksud kamu bilang kalo gue bapak lu ? Haa ?"

"Hehehe… cuma mo ngerjain niisan doang, seneng aja bikin niisan kesel. Ha…ha…ha…"

"Dasar iseng!"

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah.

"Shun, niisan masih ada kerjaan nih. Kayak nya sih bakal pulang malem, soal nya ada buku sumbangan yang baru banyak! Lu gak pa-pa sendiri ?"

"Santai niisan, Shun udah pernah pisah enam tahun lebih sama niisan, masa semalem doang kagak bisa!"

"Hmm… kalo gitu niisan langsung aja ya. Kalo mau pergi sama June jangan pulang malem-malem!" kata Ikki.

"I -"

"Jangan makan sembarangan, jangan gangguin orang, jangan berantem-berantem, jangan melakukan hal yang gak-gak, jangan -"

Shun : _Sweatdrop_

"Arggggghhhhh! Niiisaaannn! Emang nya Shun orang udik kali ya ? Masak ampe di wanti-wanti begitu, kayak Shun buronan aja!" (maksud nya buronan apa? o.O)

"Hehehe… becanda, ya udah ya!"

"Ya…" jawab Shun masih kesel.

"Kualat gua ngerjain dia tadi!" sungut Shun sendirian. Saat Ikki sudah jauh dari situ.

Lalu Shun bergegas rapi-rapi dan pergi ke rumah June. Rencana nya sih mau ngasih sureprise buat June. Ngajakkin dia ke tempat makan yang romantis gimana gitu tapi… …

Tok…Tok…Tok… ( bunyi pintu ^_^ )

"Ya tunggu sebentar…" sahut sebuah suara dari dalam.

"Aaah… Shun, dugaan saya betul!"

"He…he…he… iya sensei." jawab Shun.

"Masuk dulu, tuh June nya ada di kamar nya, masuk aja."

"Ya…" jawab Shun, lalu sensei nya langsung ngabur ke depan tv.

"_Sensei – Albiore santai banget yah… nyuruh gua masuk ke kamar June. Apa dia gak takut anak nya gua apa-apain gitu, walau gua gak bakal begitu sih. Hi…hi…hi…"_ batin Shun.

Di kamar nya June lagi duduk di depan monitor, pandangan nya bener-bener gak lepas dari situ! Shun cuma melihat dari depan pintu, dilihat nya June sesekali mengatakan _"Arggghhh… di mana sih magnet nya ?"_ sambil mengacak-acak rambut nya. Lama-lama Shun kesel juga, masa iya June gak berasa kalau ada yang dateng! Akhir nya di samperin juga cewek nya itu.

"Maen game apa sih ?" tanya Shun kesal.

"Escape The Museum! Udah ganggu aje sih lou!" kata June ikut kesel.

Shun : _Sweatdrop_

"Buset deh! Paling gak nengok dulu dong!" kata Shun lagi.

"Apaan se-

"Eh… ada Shun… maaf deh gue pikir tadi lu itu si cowok bertato bintang sialan itu!"

"Maksud lu Spica? Emang kenapa si Spica?" tanya Shun sambil langsung duduk di sebelah June.

"Abis… dia udah nyolong kaset game PC gue! Liatin aja kalo besok gak di balikin, bakal gw cambuk-cambuk ampe mampus tu bocah!" kata June tanpa ampun.

Glek… Shun menelan ludah nya…

"Sadis bener, kalo misal nya gue yang nyolong?"

"Gue kasih keringanan, gak di cambuk tapi bayarin gue maen di Time Zone."

"Dasar Maniak…!" kata Shun.

"Kayak lu nggak aja!" balas June.

"Padahal… gue mau ngajak lu ke restoran." kata Shun.

"Mo ngapain?" tanya June sambil terus serius sama game yang di mainkan nya.

"Makan, sambil nge-date lah! Apa lagi?"

"Gak ahh… gak seru, kita ke Time Zone aja yuk !" ajak June.

"Boleh deh…"

"Bayarin?" kata June…

"Enak aja… bayar sendiri! Kan lu punya duit."

"Yah… hadiah Shun! Khan tadi gue dapet juara tiga…" rayu June.

"Hhhh… ya udah… tapi gak mau banyak-banyak ya…" kata Shun nyerah.

"Eh, Shun! Gua gak keliatan kayak cewek matre kan?"

"Gak… tapi lintah darat!"

BUAGGHHHH!

"Sama aja tauk!" jawab June ketus.

"Sakit, orang becanda kok di pukul! Ya udah ayo cepetan!" kata Shun.

"Horeeee! Maksih ya Shuuunnn! Mmmmuuuaahhh!" ucap June lalu mencium Shun.

"Ihhh… gak perlu di cium gitu juga kalee!" kata Shun sambil ngelap pipi nya.

"Halah… padahal seneng tuh dalem hati! Dasar!"

"Hehehe… iya sih, kalo gitu hadiah dong buat gue yang juara satu." pinta Shun.

"Apaan?"

"Kiss atu lagi di lips!" kata Shun sambil monyong-monyong.

"Nih makan tuh Kiss!" kata June sambil menyodor kan mouse yang dia pegang ke bibir Shun.

"Pppuuahh… gak gitu juga dongg! Ya udah cepetan rapi-rapi gue tunggu di depan lho!"

"Okkee… Mr. A!"

"Apa tuh Mr.A ?"

"… Keluar cepet gue mo ganti baju!"

"Hmmm…" kata Shun sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar June.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun pergi ke Time Zone. Jadi lah mereka berdua pesta pora di mall. Maen Time Zone seharian dan makan-makan di KFC.

Let's Go to Chapter 2!

"Bukan nya ke Restoran yang Romantis…" kata Hyoga.

(Author: Kok lu tiba-tiba muncul sih?)

(Hyoga: Habis kamu jahat Yumi-chan…hiks…)

(Author: Lho kenapa saya jahat?)

(Hyoga: Masak saya gak di sebut-sebut barang dikit ja…)

(Author: Huuh… nanti bakal di sebut kok!)

(Hyoga: Hounto? Hyaa… Arigatou Yumi-chaannn)

(Author: Ya udah… sana… sana… !) '

(Author: 'nyengir setan' Padahal _dia cuma gue sebut sekali doang… Hihihi_…)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 …

Hyoga: Mana nih bagian saya?

Yumi: Sabar… makan nya baca aja!

Hyoga: Iya deh…

Sainto Seiya

~ ~ Parent ~ ~

19.30, Shun sampai di rumah setelah mengantar June pulang dari Time Zone.

"Hhh… capek juga, cuma maen-maen doang." desah nya.

Lalu Shun beres-beres untuk mengisi waktu, setelah itu dia nonton tv. Namun, dia tidak menemukan acara yang bagus, akhir nya dia matikan tv nya. Dan membaca komik di ruang tamu sambil menunggu Ikki pulang. Tapi sampai ia ngantuk Ikki belum pulang juga, akhir nya dia malah ketiduran di sofa.

Menunggu Ikki pulang, membuat Shun lelah sampai tertidur, setelah cukup lama tertidur. Shun tersentak dan bangun karena alarm handphone nya berbunyi. Ia pun bangun dan melirik handphone nya.

"_Hah…! Jam sepuluh? Kok niisan Ikki belum pulang?"_ batin Shun.

Tiba-tiba Shun mendengar ada orang di dapur…

"Niisan? Kok pulang gak ngebangunin Shun sih?"

"Lu keliatan nya capek banget. Jadi gak niisan bangunin deh." jawab Ikki singkat.

"Hmm, eh… niisan masak apa tuh?"

"Cuma Mie Telor kok… Mau?" tanya Ikki.

"Emm… Shun tadi udah makan sih, tapi boleh deh, coba sedikit." kata Shun.

Lalu mereka makan bersama di meja makan.

"Gimana enak?" tanya Ikki setelah Shun selesai makan.

"Enak… tapi pasti nya bakal lebih enak kalau makan nya bareng-bareng sama mama dan papa." kata Shun tersenyum.

"Hmm?" tanya Ikki lagi sambil mengunyah makanan nya.

"Ah… nggak, Shun cuma bilang. Coba kalo ada mama sama papa."

"Ohh… ya udah, cuci piring nya terus tidur." kata Ikki.

"Iya…" jawab Shun lemas dan sedikit kecewa.

Malam nya… seperti kemarin, Shun tidak tidur, melainkan duduk lagi di balkoni kamar nya. Lagi-lagi perasaan sedih, bingung, dan perih menghinggapi hati dan pikiran nya. Sebetul nya Shun sudah mengerti apa yang membuat nya seperti ini, tapi ia belum ingin bertindak.

Shun teringat tentang cerita saat ia akan di bawa oleh Pandora, sewaktu ia bayi. Ia berpikir seandai nya peristiwa itu tak terjadi. Semua ingatan itu terekam jelas dan terus berputar-putar di kepala nya. Saat ia sudah tak tahan lagi, secepat nya ia pergi, hanya satu tempat yang ada di otaknya.

Ia pergi mengendap-endap tanpa memberi tahu Ikki, ia hanya meninggal kan secarik kertas berisikan satu kalimat. Hanya satu! kalimat… Shun berlari sangat cepat, ia menembus udara malam yang menyengat, ia tak memikirkan apapun, yang ia lakukan hanya berlari sambil menahan rasa menggigil akibat angin malam.

Sesampai nya di sana, ia terjatuh dan menangis sendirian…

Sementara, di rumah…

Di rumah Ikki sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah nya, tapi tiba-tiba ada suatu perasaan tak nyaman membalut hati nya, satu orang yang terlintas di pikiran nya. Ia pun bergegas berlari ke atas, menuju kamar Shun. Dan ia mendapati adik nya tidak ada di sana.

Ia berteriak berkali-kali menyerukan nama adik nya. Saat sedang galau-galau nya ia menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan '**Parent…**' hanya itu yang di tinggalkan Shun. Ikki pun mencoba untuk tenang… tiba-tiba ia ingat beberapa kata yang ia dengar hari ini.

"_Ia seperti punya masalah, coba buat dia lebih terbuka… … Iya, dia papa saya, dan ini foto mama saya… … Ahh, coba kalo ada mama sama papa… … …"_

Kata-kata dan suara-suara tersebut tengiang di pikiran dan telinga nya. Dan barulah Ikki sadar, ternyata semua kelakuan dan kata-kata Shun selema ini, di sebabkan oleh hal itu. Jadi kini sudah jelas, kemana ia harus mencari Shun…

Di sisi lain… … …

Shun menangis sendirian, sambil menatapi makam ayah dan ibu nya… Berkali-kali ia usap mata nya, tapi air mata nya tak henti-henti nya terjatuh. Terus dan terus saja mengalir.

"Kenapa harus gua sih? Kenapa ini harus jadi takdir gua? Kenapa… Kenapa bukan orang lain… Bahkan gua belom bisa buat nginget wajah orangtua gua! Hhhh… khu…uh…hu.." tangis nya.

"Errrggghhh! Sial! Berengsek! Ini semua pasti karena dia, kalau aja nggak ada Hades dan antek-antek busuk nya itu! Udah pasti gua gak bakal ada di sini!" ucap Shun kesal.

"Kenapa manusia bengis itu harus ada? Bukan… dia udah pasti bukan manusia, tapi Iblis! IBLISSSSSS!" teriakan nya memecah tangis nya.

"IBLISS KEPARAT! Kenapa lu renggut hidup gua hahh? PERSETAN!, gara-gara lu gua jadi kayak gini. SIIIIAAAALL!"

Shun terus menerus menangis, berteriak, merintih, dan meringis, bagaikan orang yang di siksa. Tangan nya tidak berhenti meninju tanah. Batin nya tersiksa, panas, dingin, sakit perih. Nafas nya sesak, jantung nya seakan di tusuk dengan ratusan pedang yang baru saja di tempa. Semua persaan sakit tertanam menjadi satu dalam diri nya.

Ia terus berteriak, dalam pikiran nya tertulis pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyakitkan.

"Ahh…khu…uh…hu…kenapa gua?" ucap nya lemah.

"Karena emang itu yang harus lu terima!" sahut sebuah suara.

Shun mendongak dengan mata yang masih penuh dengan air mata.

"Hhh… ternyata niisan tau petunjuk kecil itu." kata Shun remeh.

"Iya," jawab Ikki lalu melangkah ke sebelah Shun.

"Jadi ini masalah lu selama ini."

"Dan lu gak pernah sadar, niisan!" jawab Shun yang mengalih kan pandangan nya. Dan kini memandangi nama Ayah dan Ibu nya yang terukir jelas di batu nisan.

"Ya… maaf karena gua baru sadar sekarang. Tapi sekarang gua udah ngerti." kata Ikki dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Apa? Kalo niisan emang ngerti apa itu niisan?"

Ikki hanya terdiam… … … …

"Gak bisa jawab kan…" kata Shun lagi.

"Sepi kan… rasa sepi kan yang lu pendem sendirian selama ini? Kenapa lu gak sharing sama gua?"

"Hhh… kalo gitu, gua pengen nanya sama lu, niisan!"

"Hmm…"

"Wajar kan, seorang anak mendapat kan kasih sayang orang tua nya?" tanya Shun penuh amarah.

"Tentu…" jawab Ikki.

"Terus, kenapa gua gak bisa dapetin itu? Gua gak pernah minta yang berlebihan cuma pengen dapet kasih sayang mama sama papa, tapi kenapa gua gak bisa niisan? Kenapa? KENAPA NIISAANN?" kata Shun, dan akhir nya teriakan nya pecah kembali.

"Entahlah, mungkin itu udah takdir lu. Makan nya niisan pengen lu tau ini!"

"Niisan tau, masa kecil lu gak sebahagia niisan, sedari lu belum bisa inget siapa pun, orang tua kita udah…" Ikki tak melanjutkan kata-kata nya.

"Tapi, seharus nya lu bisa nerima apa yang udah ada! Liat sekitar lu… semua temen deket kita senasib kan? Seiya, Shiryu, Saori. Mungkin tidak bagi niisan dan Hyoga."

"Terus… kenapa gua mesti terlibat ?" tanya Shun sambil masih terus memandangi makam ayah dan ibu nya.

"Karena mungkin gak semua orang bisa tahan sama kehidupan dan suasana kayak gini, bahkan ada yang bisa gila.

Lu gak boleh nyesel sama apa yang lu dapet. Coba lu pikir kebaikan di balik ini semua! Kalau lu gak di takdirin untuk jadi kayak gini, mungkin lu gak akan kenal semua orang yang berarti buat lu. Mungkin orang itu June, sensei lu, Seiya atau temen-temen lu yang lain." jelas Ikki.

Shun tetap terdiam, sambil menggigit bibir nya.

"Gak ada guna nya nangisin masa lalu yang bahkan gak lu inget lagi. Emang sih, wajar kalo kita bercermin ke belakang, tapi itu semua buat di perbaiki sekarang! Syukur-syukur lu masih ada niisan. Yang lebih sendirian daripada lu, banyak kan?" tanya Ikki.

Shun mengangguk singkat, tanpa melepaskan pandangan nya pada makam orang tua nya.

"So, lu udah ngerti ? Setelah niisan ngomong panjang lebar kayak gini ?" tanya Ikki pasti.

Sekali lagi Shun hanya mengangguk.

"Hmm… adik niisan emang the best!" kata Ikki seraya mengusap-usap rambut Shun.

Shun tak bisa berkata-kata, mulut nya terbungkam, ia sadar bahwa apa yang dia lakuin ini sia-sia, toh walau dia nangis menjerit sekalipun. Ayah, Ibu nya gak bakal bisa balik. Akhir nya ia menghapus air mata nya dan segera menyambut tangan Ikki yang terjulur pada nya, dan memeluk erat kakak tersayang nya.

"Makasih niisan." ucap Shun, akhir nya bibir nya bisa terbuka juga.

"Ya, niisan juga minta maaf."

"Ya…" jawab Shun dengan pasti.

Tanpa sadar, lai-lagi air mata nya turun melewati wajah nya. Lalu Shun melepas pelukan kakak nya. Dan mengusap mata nya dengan segera.

"Eh… ngomong-ngomong kamu emang nya gak takut, malem-malem, sendrian, gelap, di kuburan lagi. Ntar ada yang Khi…khi…khi…"

Shun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi lelucon kuno kakak nya. Tapi lelucon itu berhasil mencairkan suasana yang sesaat membeku. Dan sekarang Shun merasakan perasaan yang sebalik nya, sekarang ia merasa bangga dan menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung, dapat berada di kehidupan nya saat ini.

"Nah… ayo pulang, sebelum yang tertawa dengan huruf ' I ' nongol!" kata Ikki lagi.

"Ah… mana ada sih?"

"Tuh…tuh… di belakang lu! Aduh, CABUUUUTTTTT!" teriak Ikki sambil berlari meninggal kan Shun.

Shun menoleh ke belakang, tapi gak ada apa-apa tuh.

"Huh… dasar, bilang aja mo ngerjain! Kalo ada yang beneran sih gua gak takut, tapi kalo yang ketawa pake huruf I sih Aphro, baru gua takut." kata Shun sambil jalan sendirian menyusul kakak nya yang udah lari cuma buat ngerjain dia.

Dan begini lah akhir nya, Shun sadar dan tiba-tiba saat di tengah jalan ia ingat akan kata-kata Ikki yang menjanjikan nya sebuah hadiah! "Ah… mendingan gua tuntut kata-kata dia! Iya bener tuh… NIIISAAAANNNN! Tunguuu!" kata Shun sambil berlari mengejar Ikki.

**~ ~ ~ Parent ~ ~ ~ **

**~ The ~**

**~ End ~**

Huhuhu…. this is the fic number ten! Yeah! Simple aja, fic ini terinspirasi waktu gua lagi ngambil raport Kamis kemaren, kepikiran deh. Seandai nya gua senasib sama Shun bakal gimana jadi nya coba? Pasti nya sedihan gua! Soal nya gua kan gak ada kakak… Pokok nya sih jangan sampe kayak gitu….

*** GUMPRANGG! BUAKKKK! CTARRRR! ditimpuk pake vas bunga, sama Shun. Di sambit pake semangka sama Hyoga. Dan dicambuk sama June. Gambar di sensor!**

**Ikki: Don't do this at home! This is very dangerous!**

… **^_^ … ^_^ … Really Need Review … ^_^ … ^_^ …**


End file.
